Love and Royals
by Ace Nebula
Summary: Elsa of Arendelle is dethroned by the council, granting the wish of Hans Westergård, now Hans and Anna are Arendelle's rulers, once Elsa's ruling country. Elsa now has to suffer the consequences as a person living in the streets, being abuse and treated like a monster, but she doesn't know, someone will help her rise again and take revenge. An Emperor
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_

 _ **The places I will use in this story are all fictional , it is created by me, except Arendelle (which is owned by disney) and I will use some non-fictional place like England, Russia and other countries that it is here in a place we called earth, and I will create some "relations" between the fictional characters and non-fictional characters like King George V and the whole royals. Well, I hope you like it…(one more thing…In this Story, Elsa has no Powers)**_

 _ **Love and Royals**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

" _ **Now living in the streets"**_

" _ **It is hard to live on your own, especially in the dark streets, and knowing your family won't be coming for you"**_

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

It was very dark during the cold night, the lights in the streets were not enough to light up the path, which it can be very frightening, especially there are men will just grab you and do something to you, which I am very aware of it, especially now I live in the streets of Arendelle, my beloved country, once my kingdom, now it is not anymore, I was dethroned by the council for almost killing my own sister, which isn't true, the true bad guy in the story is Hans, a prince from a neighbouring kingdom of the Southern Isles. He was the one who attempt to murder Anna, but after what the council said something, he didn't kill her nor me.

The council has decided, Anna will be the new queen while Hans Westergård, the council has grant him the title of _King Consort_ rather than the title prince consort because he was a foreigner.

Anna didn't know for sure, she didn't know Hans wanted to kill her alongside with me, there was a moment when he revealed his plans to me, he said he wants to rule Arendelle, because he can't rule his own country, he is the 13th line for the throne of his own kingdom.

Anna loves Hans, there was a moment when she was yearning to marry him soon, she wants me to bless her marriage, but I didn't approve to the match, I barely know him, and sure Anna barely know him too, she said it is "True Love", but I think it is not, and it was proven by Hans' actions.

Hans is a good hider, he is like a chameleon, who can adapt to any environment, he can change to any attitude, making others comfortable with him, like what he did to Anna.

But I am not easily to be fooled, I maybe lock in a room and always study indoors and merely experienced any outdoor activities except going on a trip, mostly were diplomatic, with my parents.

My parents are now dead, they died three years ago, leaving Anna as my only family left, that's why I can't afford to lose her, I love her than myself, but I think she doesn't believe in that because of what I have done, believing Hans was also a victim, but no he isn't, I just wish that would happen, that Anna will believe in me someday, but I think it will never happen, especially now I am in streets, forbidden to enter my own castle, my own home.

Yes, I am now a peasant living in streets, dark and cold is the night, hungry and thirsty, only there were who still have mercy on me, I wish God has mercy on me, then I will have the strength to carry on.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Again, in this story, Elsa has no powers, so it means Anna's heart is not frozen.**_

 _ **Love and Royals**_

 _ **Chapter Two**_

" _ **working as a servant"**_

" _ **You have to accept the offer, to survive"**_

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

"Elsa! Clean this floor right now!" shouted my boss, standing near a stained floor.

"Right madam" I said as I get the mop to clean the floor, stained by the spill of milk. I am now working as a servant to Sarah Hammel, the one who is running the place I am working, a store who sells wood and charcoal, it is far from the castle and the capital.

Her child, Karl, spilled milk as he eats, Karl is very naughty, you won't want to play with him If I were you.

"faster Elsa, you have lots of jobs to do for today" she said as she walked away and continued eating.

Her husband, Jacob…well is the same, both of them are bossy, and sometimes very mean.

They know who I am, and they treated me like what others are treating me now, as what Hans has said to them, that I was guilty for the crime I committed, yes, a murder is what they say about me, a ruthless person wanting to kill her own sister, that wasn't true.

"After that, do the cutting of woods outside, Jacob is very busy in the capital" she odered, and then a knock on the door was heard.

"Sarah Hammel?" I then realized it was a royal messenger, giving out a letter.

"Yes I am, why?" she asked is stern voice, the messenger then whispered something.

"I see, tell him okay" she said, I got so curious, especially the royal messenger just came.

When she saw me, she started; "What are you looking at?"

I quickly downed my head and continue on what I am doing.

"That's done, go and chop the woods in the backyard, now!" she odered, I quickly went outside and place the mop in a storage, and get the axe.

I get a wood, a place it on a small wooden platform, and I chopped the wood, the axe is very heavy so it was hard to chop the wood completely in one swing.

I have no other choice, I have to deal this, only the Hammels took me in, even I was said to be a attempted murderer, but they though treated me in a…mean way, any who, I accepted it.

When I chopped the third wood, I suddenly heard a voice shouting my name.

"Elsa! Come here!" It was Sarah.

I put the axe down and went to the living room, My apron is now covered in dust.

I suddenly saw Jacob and their teenage daughter, Kristine with a loot full of things.

"Elsa, if any thing goes wrong, you will be punish" she sternly said.

"why" my eyes widened.

"It is the king's order" Hans, it was from him, the letter

I have nothing to said, I just close my eyes and sighed, I can't believe this!

"Understood?" she asked with her one eyebrow raised

I just nodded, the family went away, but Kristine stayed.

"Better watch out Elsa, if you don't want ending in jail" she said, the Hammel family are really…mean, all of them, I just wish the children will change one day, but it seems impossible because of their parents.

I am 21 years old, and she is only 17 years old, I will admit it, she is pretty, with brunette locks like her mother, green eyes like her father, and quite slender.

It seems I have to accept it, I just wish that one day, I will be free, free of what they been accusing me, one day I wish that I will be in my sister's life again.


	3. Special Chapter

_**Author's note**_

 _ **To those who's hate this story, please just leave it alone, I am the author of this story and you are just the readers, I have the rights to think and write the plot, if you gonna comment like "hey! Your story is awful" then go! Don't read it people! You even don't know what is the main plot of this story! READ THE SUMMARY VERY CAREFULLY! YOU CAN'T SAY TO ME THAT I MUST DELETE IT! YOU CAN'T SAY WHAT I WANT TO DO WITH ELSA AND HER LIFE! BECAUSE THIS IS MY FAN-FICTIONAL STORY! GET A LIFE! Sorry to those who appreciate my story, thank you so much guys...**_

 _ **PS**_

 _ **This is a special chapter**_

 _ **The Letter**_

 _Dear Mrs. Sarah Hammel,_

 _I understand why Elsa Victoria is in your house, as a servant or any other way around. But I must say that anything goes wrong because of her, she will be punished. I hope you understand._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _King Hans Westergård of Arendelle_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Author's note**_

 _ **Thank you so much for the guys who appreciate this story, I hope you continue to read this until the end. God Bless**_

 _ **Love and Royals**_

 _ **Chapter Three**_

" _ **The Arrival Of Mr. Haugen"**_

" _ **He is a man who said to himself that he is confident and handsome as he is, but he is the opposite of it when we talk about attitude"**_

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

I woke up and I find myself in the working area, in the counter of the shop, as I realized I slept while working, well I can't really say working because only three or four customers came, as I waited, I know that no one now will buy wood nor charcoal.

I scanned myself and found that I am in complete dirt because of the charcoal and the dust of wood I am giving.

I quickly went to my chamber to change clothes when I heard someone went inside because of the bell…

It's a customer

I quickly change and went to the counter, I saw a man and his family.

"Um…one sack of wood please" he said in a nervous tone, then suddenly a boy started; "Mom, she is the murderer of Queen Anna and King Hans right?" the boy asked, seems afraid of me. The mother then kneel down in front of her children and quietly said; "yes she is, so be careful and be aware" the children just nodded.

The words strucked me, like a dagger was in my heart and bleeding like I am going to die.

"Here you go sir" I said as I give him a sack of wood. The family left with leaving 10 kroner.

I sighed because I am tired, tired of being treated like convicted murder, the truth I am not, Hans is…how can I ever prove that to everyone, to the council, to Anna? How?

Minutes passed, another customer came.

"Are you working here?" A man said, as he point his shotgun to me

 _Oh no, don't say…_

"Um, ye-yes, why sir?" I stumbled, afraid of his gun, especially it is pointing at me.

"well well, how beautiful are you dear woman" his compliment, I was shock, does he know who I am.

"um, thank you sir" I replied in a courteous manner.

"Østberg Haugen is the name beautiful, what yours?" he asks in an arrogant manner, by the way he talks, I know this man's attitude already.

I hesistated, maybe he will recognize me by my name…

"E-Elsa, Elsa "

"Elsa, what a beautiful name"

"Thank you"

I asked what does he want, charcoalo or wood, his answer made me want to slap him

"I want…you" that was his answer

"sorry, but I am not for sale, only charcoal and wood" I said as a funny joke but I mean it.

"I see you have a sense of Humor Elsa"

"I don't joke often" I truthfully said

"Okay" he said, suddenly a shout was heard, shouting his name

"Østberg! They are looking for you know! Hurry! You don't want to be late won't you" I then saw a man, short, chubby, has a brunette hair and big nose.

"Of course of course I am coming…well Miss, see you around" he then left with his companion…good, away from that man.

Not any longer, his companion came inside…

"sorry miss, here a 5 kroner for a half sack of wood" I search the back and get a sack of wood, I then took some so it will be half. I gave it to him

"Sorry for the disturbance between you two"

"it's okay, no need to apologize" he then left leaving the 5 kroner on the the table.

The man, Østberg Haugen give me the chills, I have a feeling that he will do no good.

He was a muscular man, his nose wasn't beautiful, it has a scar on it, he has black locks, and his eyes says it all, he is arrogant.

Yes, Østberg Haugen is an arrogant man for sure.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Love and Royals**_

 _ **Chapter Four**_

" _ **Out!"**_

" _ **They don't know the truth, they believe the lie he spread over to your beloved country, now consequences came"**_

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

The sun is still didn't rise, I looked at the Grandfather clock then saw it was only six in the morning.

I changed into daily clohes and do my hair in a simple bun, rather than my favorite french bun, I am not a royal anymore, unless Anna just came finding me, or something like a miracle going to happen.

I went out of my chamber, and went to the backyard to start chopping.

I have lots of jobs to do, first is chopping woods and gathering charcoal, then put it a sack and organize it neatly. After that, I will go fetch some water, then I will now work in the counter, and of course, I will do what Sarah and her family ordered me to do. I am working hard to survive.

After I did the chopping and the gathering, I get a pail and went to a well. The well is actually far from the shop, it will actually took me…one hour? I guess so.

Here, it was a beautiful sight, big trees, blooming flowers and the green grass, yes it was a moment of silence and peacefulnes.

I am now half the way, it will took me minutes…

 _An hour has passed_

I am now here in the shop, and I realized it was already eight in the morning.

"Elsa, where were you?!" I heard Sarah shouted

"I fetched some water, as what you said, my daily routine" seconds has passed when she started again; "Fine, go now, but not in the counter, people are getting afraid, it will cause us bankruptcy if you work there, go and clean the backyard" I know this time will come…

I get the broom and some sacks.

I sweep the dust, it was messy, I thought it was all clean now after I cleaned my workplace after my first task, now it is a mess again.

When I worked for them, I learned how to do chores and to cook meals, I have to admit it, it was kinda helpful because back in my days, I don't know to sweep floors nor cooking.

I went to the final thing, put all the mess in a sack and throw it in a dump, that it is in the east side of Arendelle.

I put the sack in a corner for a moment when I heard Sarah.

"Elsa, we will be out for a while in town to buy something, we are going to close the shop, and you, keep cleaning" she said and they left locking the door, I already use to it.

You may be wandering, why people don't surrender me to the king, well it is because the _King Hans_ gave me a royal pardon instead of me going to the dungeons, and the citizens of Arendelle know about this, so they let me but still afraid of me, there was a time when a group of people were throwing things at me, I escaped it, I was hurt, not physically hurt, but emotionally. Once, the citizens of Arendelle rejoice when I was their queen, suddenly, Hans just came, and now, everything change.

I went to Sarah and Jacob's chamber to clean it up, when a parchment took my attention.

 _It was the letter, the letter that the royal messenger gave to Sarah._

Curiosity got me, so I took the letter, I scanned it and it…wasn't that suprising.

The letter said that If I do anything wrong, I will be punish, meaning to say, my pardon last, and the letter is from the King himself.

I sighed, How? How could this happen? I just love Anna so much that I have to protect her the from the stranger's world, yes, Hans was complete stranger that Anna fell in love to, but because of my protection, Hans plotted a scheme to get me out of Anna's life, their life.

I just wish that someday, Hans will suffer the truth, that the people and all of Arendelle will know the truth, that Hans was the real convict. I just wish.

I can't help myself, I cried, cried because of consequences I am facing.

I wish that I am completely free, free to see my sister, maybe just once.

 _May God have mercy on me._

I stopped crying and put the letter in the table, and started cleaning.

Moments have passed, I am done with Hammels' chambers then went downstairs to clean the kitchen, when I heard the door opened and saw the Hammels.

"Elsa are you done with the chambers?" Sarah asked in a stern voice

"Yes madam, I am now cleaning the kitchen"

"Good, go on"

I started to sweep the floor, when Sarah came.

"be careful Elsa, you know what will hit you when you do something I do not like" the woman in her thirties with a black hair and fat just said.

I just nodded

She left me as she went to her daughter, Kristine.

I am now tired, I went myself to drink a glass of water when Jacob went near to me.

"You know Elsa, you are stunningly beautiful, beautiful than my own wife" Jacob said, then this hit me, I have bad feeling about this.

He then keep me in a corner with his arms surround me, the man with broad shoulders with brown locks is going to do something to me.

"You are reallh beautiful, even though you are a murdere" his face went close to mine, I realized he was going to kiss me, I forcefully get him out of me, and slap him and kicked him

I was shock at what he was going to do, but my heart the skipped a beat when I saw Sarah, Kristine and Karl

"How dare you! How dare you do that to my husband" she then slapped me

This what I am afraid of, Sarah being an out rage woman.

"I want you out! Out of this place out of my family and my life! Out now murderer!" she slapped me again.

 _Hurt,_ that's how I felt, physically and emotionally. My time has come

"Out! Now!" I quickly get my things such as my clothes, and I went outside.

"Don't you even dare to come back or else I will call the guards!" she slammed the door.

Here I am again, in the streets of Arendelle, homeless, and Hurt.

How about now? How will I survive? The people are afraid of me, they won't pity me.

I want to be far, far from this place, I want to go to the meadows, where there is peace and silence.

While I am walking, I can't help myself, so I cried, my tears are rolling dowm my cheeks. Yes, I was very hurt.

If only I can wish to go back to the time I was lock in mu room, that was much better, alone in my room. Since that accident, I lock myself.

 _The accident_ , me and Anna was playing in the fields, she wanted to go to the forest, but I didn't approve until she forced me to go, so I finally gave up, that's when she was fatally injured, she was attacked by wolves. I was crying, if I didn't approve, that was all my fault, so I locked myself in.

Now I am really alone, alone in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note**_

 _ **It is gonna happen! His is coming!**_

 _ **Love and Royals**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

" _ **In the Meadows"**_

" _ **I am finally at peace, and I am free"**_

 _ **Elsa's POV**_

The wind hit my face, I am in the meadows, it was night, the wind is cold but it is a comfort to me. Yes, I was finally free from that family, free from their harshness and Hans' spies.

The meadows made me smile, it was a cool night indeed, the green grass was blew swiftly by the wind, it was perfect for lying down and watch the sky, the moon light up above me, the star twinkled like diamonds, far away but beautiful. The silence made me in peace, It made me think that I was out of stress, It made me sighed.

I sighed because of the beauty of this place, It took me one hour to go here, it was worth the distance.

I lay down and watched the sky, _the sky is awake_ …the quote, I will always remember that, it was a quote that Anna always said to me if she want to play in the night.

Those words made me smile, those moments were the best before that incident.

That incident was the reason why I locked myself, kept her away from me, I was so guilty, I am afraid to show up, Kai, the head of the household of the castle, once told me that Anna was still kinda mad at me, but she was starting to miss me though.

That made me smiled a bit, she once missed me

I love her so much than my life, I would even do something crazy if it is the best for her, the important thing is, her happiness and the best for her.

Then why I didn't approve to the marriage? It is because of Hans' personality, I mean who does get engaged right on the day they met? Well, unless it's a forced marriage, but it is not. That's why I didn't approve.

I am free, free to do anything here in the meadows, even I experienced a luxurious life in the castle as the Crown Princess of Arendelle, I was so lonely and locked up, here it's different, I can go to a place where no one will recognize me, but I think that is hard.

Well anyway, I think I can survive, I will just enjoy this cool night before it last.

 _ **A /N**_

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter because this is what I want it to be…I think I can manage to make longer ones, especially for the next chapter….**_

 _ **WELL, HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! MAY GOD BLESS 2016!**_


End file.
